Take Care Now
by michaelajohnson
Summary: Cristina comes back to GSMH with the hopes of bringing her project to America. She soon finds out Meredith was diagnosed with an incurable disease and she wasn't informed. How will she react to Meredith? Will she go back to her old habits? Crowen mainly but some Japril and Jolex and a little Omelia. I do not own any of these characters. All rights to shonda and abc.
1. Chapter 1: Storm Warning

The Boardroom never changed. People came and went but the boardroom always stayed the same. As Owen walked into the well lit room with the long rectangular table and leather chairs, he thought about all that had changed since the first time he had stepped into this very room.

*********************************** _twelve years ago************************************_

 _Knock knock knock_

"Come in."

He knew that voice it was the voice of the chief of Seattle Grace, Dr. Richard Webber. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He wasn't ready to come back and just work at a hospital. Iraq was where he belonged, he wasn't normal enough to work in this hospital. But for some reason, he still took the step through the doors of the conference room. The Chief was hard at work on his computer flipping through documents.

"Wow Major Hunt! What a surprise! What are you doing here? I thought you were still stationed overseas." The chief said as he rose to shake Owen's hand.

"I was Sir, but I was released last week."

"Well I am hoping you are here to accept my job offer because the offer still stands. I am desperately in need of a Head of Trauma with your skill and experience and you would be perfect for the job."

"You know…. I actually came here to ask if the spot was still available but I'm standing here now and I'm not sure if I am ready to work here…"

"Listen, I know that war must've been tough on you. So I'm not going to pressure you but you would be a fine addition to this staff but I would understand if you can't take the job. How about you take a few days and think about it and get back to me? Okay?"

"Thank you sir, I will get back to you as soon as possible."

Right when he walked out of the room he saw her. Her dark, bouncy curls bent over a chart writing something down. Right as she closed the chart, her friend, the one who had helped him with her icicle, came up to her and said something. He saw her face light up and he could hear her laugh from across the room. She had the most amazing laugh and the way her eyes lit up made him want to walk over and kiss her. That laugh and those eyes could save him. They could make him whole again, he was sure of it.

"You know what Chief, I'll take the job. If I don't, I think I will regret it for the rest of my life."

"Wow. That was fast. What made you change your mind so quickly?"

"I realized that this place is where I want to be and where I want to be healed." He said smiling thinking about her black curls bouncing while she laughed.

"Well it's great to have you aboard Major Hunt. You won't regret your choice."

As he sat down, he looked at those who sat around him. Bailey sat at the head of the table. Since he had given up the job, she was voted as the new chief. She was great at her job, no one wanted to mess with her now more than ever. Beside her, sat Webber. He was still the best general surgeon at Grey Sloan despite being the oldest on staff. Callie and Arizona sat together to the left of Bailey. Since their divorce, they had become friends again and both were happy dating other people. It was amazing to see them being able to laugh and talk to each other again. Jackson and April, the newest member of the board, sat opposite to Bailey, kissing and laughing. April's 8 month pregnant stomach kept hitting the table while she was trying to whisper in Jackson's ear. Finally, Owen took a seat beside Alex near the centre of the table.

"Do you have any idea what this is about? Because I have a cholecystectomy in an hour and I've already had to push it for this stupid meeting."

"I don't know Karev but you're the one that decided to take the spot on the board. You could've let Bailey take the spot and you could've just kept the shares." Alex complained way too much.

"Yeah and not be part of the decisions again? I don't think so. Plus Yang trusted me to not screw up this hospital not Bailey. Had this hospital been ruined had I not been on the board, you know she would blame me for screwing up."

"True," Owen laughed. Of course she would've. Cristina was always hard on people, especially the ones she loved. God he missed her sarcasm.

His thoughts were interrupted by Avery clearing his throat.

"Okay guys. I am really sorry to bother you guys, I know you have a lot of work to do but—"

"Get to the point Avery! I have places to be!" shouted Alex as he grew more impatient. These meetings were always so boring and pointless.

"Thank you Alex. What I was trying to say is that we really need to start getting results. The Harper Avery Foundation is starting to think we aren't generating enough research and they are starting to think about pulling the plug on this hospital."

"What? Are you serious? We are working our asses off trying to make this place the best it can be and now they just want to close the hospital just like that?" Callie screamed. This was so like the foundation. It had been like this since they had taken over and she was tired of it.

"We have worked too hard to go down like this. We have lost so many people and we have tried to deal the best we could but we aren't perfect." Exclaimed Arizona. This is not how we are going down.

"Okay everyone should just calm down and hear me out. This isn't them pulling the plug right now. It's just we keep losing all our doctors that were making real medical advancements. It started with loosing Yang to Zurich and then we lost Derek and now with Grey being you know…. We need new research projects that will get results and we need it now. We have to find a way to attract high caliber doctors that have ground-breaking research they are working on." Jackson tried to explain.

"Well the only problem is that no one wants to come here with their research because if you work here there is no chance you can ever win a Harper Avery. I mean just look at what happened to Cristina. She was not the same after she lost and I think not being able to ever win that award was one the reasons she left. She loves to win and this hospital takes away the chances of winning," Callie explained.

Owen had had enough. This was total crap. He had to say something.

"That award was not the reason she left. Maybe if we were talking about intern Cristina but that was not who she was when she left. Cristina went to Zurich because that was her dream job and it took all of her to leave. Truth is, I don't think we will ever find projects or doctors for that matter who could replace Cristina…. And Derek," said Owen and then he quietly sat down.

"Thank you Hunt. Good points by you. No matter how extraordinary Yang and Shepherd were, we need to try and find a way to replace them in some way shape or form or we will lose this hospital. Any ideas?" Jackson said as he looked around the room. He did not want his mother and the foundation attached to his name be the reason his hospital be shut down.

Everyone went silent. Bailey and Webber exchanged a look. Webber slowly started to stand and he cleared his throat.

"Bailey and I had an idea. We think it could solve all problems but I don't know how much your mother would like the idea Avery," Webber said while fiddling with the boardroom tv remote.

"Well what is it? I am open to any ideas you guys can give me." Jackson said anxious for any proposition that could save the place where he met his wife, where he met his friends and where his baby would be born.

"Could you guys all watch the screen please? This clip is from the yesterday's news."

 _"A research institute in Europe is making waves today as they have announced a plan to buy hospitals across the country in hopes of expanding their medical research to the United States. This hospital is owned by billionaire Bastien Fetsch who started this institute after his 9 year old daughter died of a heart condition. The institute is located in Switzerland and was formally run by Dr. Preston Burke before he quit to spend more time with family. As of next week, the institute will start to accept applications from hospitals who would like to become a part of their ground-breaking research projects. They are planning to buy five hospitals across the country. We will update you when we know more."_

As the screen went blank everyone turned to Owen. He was confused and happy all at once. He couldn't believe he might have the chance to see her and to be with her again, but things were different now, he was different now. He was engaged and it had been 8 years, it was over- they were done.

"Well I guess we know who to call then," Owen said quietly as he chuckled.

"Are you sure about this Owen?" April said quietly not wanting to offend him. He had finally moved on and she didn't want him to be hurt all over again.

"April why wouldn't I be? We've both moved on. We're both happy and I don't want this hospital to be shut down. Plus when she left, we were friends and I don't expect that to change so yeah call her and see if we can apply to be one of the five hospitals. It'll be good for us to see her I mean it's been 8 years."

"Okay great! I'll call her today and see what's going on. In the meantime guys, just work hard on your research. You guys don't need to worry. We will find a way to survive even if we don't get a spot, we always do," Jackson said while holding April's hand.

"You know I'm actually surprised she hasn't been back since she left 8 years ago. I mean I know that she had an emergency on the day of Derek's funeral but I mean I can't believe she hasn't come back what with what's going on with Mere. I would've thought she would be here by Meredith's side while she was going through this. I mean isn't she her health care proxy?" Callie asked.

"Well Meredith said when it first happened that she didn't want anyone to contact Cristina because she would just come for no reason. Her condition kept deteriorating and Dr. Shepherd was the lead surgeon on her case so you'll have to ask her if she contacted Yang but I don't think she did," Richard explained.

Owen couldn't believe what he was hearing. Cristina- Meredith's person, her twisted sister, her family—didn't know what was going on with her? How could this have happened? He stood up quickly and slammed his hand on the desk.

"I'm sorry are you implying that Cristina Yang doesn't know about Grey's Alzheimer's?" Owen screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

How did she get here? Why was she in a hospital bed? She's a resident, she should be trying to get surgeries and cool cases. Meredith Grey sat in the hospital bed unaware of her disease and the fact that she was supposed to be an attending, not a resident. She had been diagnosed a year and a half ago and the illness had taken over quickly. She didn't want to tell anybody until it really started to affect her. She had told Alex, Richard and Bailey. She knew there was still one person she should tell but she couldn't, it was too hard."

*************************a year and a half ago*******************************************

Meredith sat in her room looking out the window with the phone pressed to her ear.

"So how are you? I haven't talked to you in almost a month tell me everything!" Meredith said trying to mask the pain she was feeling.

"Amazing Mere. I mean I just did a Cardiomyoplasty on this 10 year old girl and I had to do it quickly because the bone was starting to die and I felt like such a superstar. I mean the procedures I get to do here are incredible and my research is so close to being FDA approved I can't believe it. We're gonna start phase one really soon!" Cristina dished. Her hospital and research were her babies and she could talk about them all day.

"I'm asking about you not your work no matter how cool that work is. How are you? Are you still dating that guy?" Meredith asked not wanting the conversation to turn to her.

"I'm fine Mere really. And are you talking about Simon? Because we broke up two weeks ago, he was too clingy."

"Yeah sure….. his clinginess that was the problem."

"Excuse me? What are you implying?"

"OH nothing just that you might not be as over Owen as you make it sound that's all."

"I am so over him Mere okay? We wanted different things and I will always love him but I'm here and he's there so it doesn't matter. So what's new with you?"

She had to tell her. She would need her when her condition got worse.

"Actually I have something to tell you. So today I went to….."

She couldn't do it. I'm fine right now. If I tell her she'll rush back and leave her research behind. She'll tell her when it gets more serious.

"Mere? You there?"

"Yeah sorry. Never mind I forgot what I wanted to say but it wasn't important. Forget it."

"Okay…..how are the kids?"

Meredith knew Cristina could tell there was something off, she always could. Thankfully she had just let it be.

"They're good, I mean Zola is a teenager now and Ellis is in the first grade! But Zola is still having such a hard time without Derek. I mean she was young when he died but she still really misses him. I don't what to do…." Meredith broke into tears.

"Hey Mere don't cry, it's okay! Derek would be so proud of her and you. I know that he is looking over you from somewhere. Are you there isn't something else bothering you?" Cristina was worried about her. She wasn't normally like this, there had to be something else going on.

"No, I'm- I'm okay. Don't worry about me. Go kick some cardio ass and I'll talk to you soon. I love you Cristina Yang."

"I love you too Meredith Grey. Talk to you later!"

Amelia stood outside Meredith's room, looking at her through the window. As always, Meredith looked confused. She still couldn't believe how quickly Meredith condition had deteriorated. She went from being this amazing surgeon, mother and friend to this confused woman who could barely remember her own kids. As she stood there Owen approached her.

"Hey babe. I can't keep standing here looking at her or I'm going to go crazy." Amelia said as Owen stood beside her.

"Did you not tell Cristina about Meredith?" Owen screamed.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Cristina, Cristina Yang. Did you not tell her that Meredith was sick because Webber told me it was up to you to tell Cristina because you're Meredith's doctor so did you?"

"No I didn't. It wasn't indicated. She didn't want to tell Cristina and I only have to contact Cristina if Meredith is dying which she isn't right now. What is the big deal Owen? Why are you so mad?"

"Why am I mad? Because Meredith's person, her best friend, her soulmate, her twisted sister wasn't told that Meredith was diagnosed with Alzheimer's A YEAR AND A HALF AGO! That is not okay. Is it because she's my ex-wife?"

"No of course not! I'm sorry I didn't realize how important she was to Mere," Amelia said feeling somewhat guilty. Owen and Cristina's epic love story had always scared her and her jealousy had been part of the reason she hadn't contacted Cristina.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I know this must be hard on you. But you really should tell Cristina," Owen said while hugging Amelia.

All of a sudden, Alex stormed into the neuro wing and right up to Owen.

"Hey Hunt! Are you seriously telling me that you never even mentioned the Alzheimer's to Yang? You didn't tell your ex-wife who you love that her best friend was dying?" He screamed.

"Calm down Karev! It wasn't my place to tell her. There is a reason she is my ex-wife you know? She wouldn't want to hear it from me."

"That is such crap Hunt! You and I both know that the only person she would want to tell her about this besides Meredith is you! Dude, you're her family! Maybe if you weren't so busy with your stupid fiancée you would have thought about someone other than yourself!"

"You are way out of line Karev—

"Alex? Is that you?"

Meredith had heard them arguing in the hall.

"Hey Mere, how are you?"

"Alex, why am I in a hospital bed? I have to get up, I need to find Cristina I have to tell her about what happened with Derek."  
"No Meredith. You have to stay here okay?"

"Hey Owen is that you?"

She had seen Owen standing in the hall.

"Yes Grey?" Owen said hesitantly.

"Do you know where Cristina is? I mean she is your wife after all!"

Hearing that word made his heart ache. She wasn't his wife anymore. She was gone.

"No I haven't, I'll tell her you're looking for her if I see her."

 _Conference room_

The video monitor lit up with a huge picture of Cristina's face.

"Hello Dr. Bailey, Dr. Webber. This is a nice surprise! Can I help you with something?" Cristina asked staring back at her two mentors.

"Hello Dr. Yang. We had some questions for you. We saw that your institute is planning to buy five hospitals in order to expand your research to the United States. We were hoping that we could apply to be one of those five hospitals. We would love to have you back and we think this place would be a perfect place for you to continue your research," Richard explained to his old student. He still couldn't believe he was asking one of his old students to buy his hospital.

"No. I'm sorry but we don't want to buy Grey Sloan," Cristina replied curtly.

"Excuse me? But why not? This is one of the best hospitals in the country! This is a big mistake you are making right now!" Bailey exclaimed not believing the arrogance of her former student.

"Listen Bailey! I don't want GSMH to be one of the five because I want it to be the headquarters of the whole operation. I have started talking to the Harper Avery foundation to see if they are willing to sell their shares to us so we would be part owners of the hospital and they seem to like that idea. What do you think?" Cristina explained.

"Are you serious? Of course! How soon can you make this happen?"

"My team and I will be coming to Grey Sloan next week. See you then Dr. Bailey and Dr. Webber."


	3. Chapter 3

Cristina stood outside of the sliding doors of the hospital that she had called her home for 7 years. This where she had become a surgeon, where she met her best friends, where she met and fell in love with the love of her life. She hadn't stepped foot in this building in 8 years and it felt like everything had changed. She hadn't talked to Owen in over a year and she hadn't spoken to Meredith in six months. She still wasn't sure if she had made the right decision. Coming back here may have been a mistake.

"Are you ready Dr. Yang?" said her co-worker Dr. Gardener interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes, I'll meet you inside. Just give me a second."

"Yang! Is that you? I thought I saw your ugly face" Alex said walking up to Cristina standing in front of the doors.

"Well hello evil spawn. Surprise, surprise it's been eight years and I am still better than you and you're still jealous of me." Cristina said pulling Alex into a hug.

"I've missed you" Alex said laughing.

"I guess I've missed you too? So, what's new with you? Still dating that crazy intern?"

"Actually Jo and I are engaged, thank you very much. And I was gonna ask you to be one of my groomsman but now I don't think I will…"

"Look at you Alex, growing up and getting married again. Congrats! And I would love to be your groomsman!"

Just as they started to walk inside, a shrilly voice started shrieking behind them.

"Cristina! You're back!" April yelled while trying to run with her super big pregnant belly bouncing in front of her.

"Oh great, it's Kepner. So I see Avery knocked you up, which is great because the world needs another annoying redhead."

"Wow you know I actually missed you until I actually saw you again. Can't wait for you to be working here again" April replied sarcastically.

"Okay well, let's go. I have a board meeting to get to!"

"Yeah us too."

"They let you on the board April, really? Wow this place has really gone downhill." Cristina murmured.

As she stepped off the elevator, she wasn't sure if she was ready. Ready to face all the people from her past. The chief, Bailey, Callie, Meredith…Owen.

"C'mon Yang let's go!"

As she entered the room, she turned on robot mode. Her feelings were not getting in the way of this project, not this time.

"Hello everybody, it's nice to see you all. I see that you have met Dr. Gardener. Let's get to work."

As she looked around the room, she couldn't help but notice the only two people she wanted to see, were missing. Meredith wasn't there but she was probably just in surgery or dealing with the kids. But where was he? She hadn't talked to him in so long, she didn't know what she would do when she saw him. They had left things so unfinished but they had both moved on. That was that.

"So we are hoping to make Grey Sloan Memorial hospital the headquarters for my heart printing research in America. This hospital, with me at the helm, will be in charge of all five—"

In the middle of her speech the door burst open. A strawberry blond head appeared at the door, out of breath.

"I'm-I'm sorry I'm late….. A trauma came in." Owen said. She was actually here. She was standing in a dress and a lab coat presenting her plan. God she was beautiful. It felt like the first time he had seen her, in that yellow trauma gown and light blue scrubs with her hair pulled back. He had missed her.

"It's okay, take a seat Dr. Hunt." It was him. He was in his navy blue scrubs and lab coat. He looked tired but still as handsome as ever. She had tried to forget about him, to store him in a small, useless part of her brain so she could move on. She was now realizing, that that strategy may not have worked as well as she had thought…..

"Well I was just explaining to the board that this hospital will be in charge of the five other hospitals we will be buying to continue our research in the states. So, in the next few weeks we will be implementing several changes. The Klausman institute will be buying the Harper Avery's shares in this hospital. We will be keeping the board but I will be replacing Avery as the head of the board but Jackson can keep his spot on the board. We will be bringing in people to train your staff and teach them about our research so that we can continue the research here as well as in Zurich. So I will hand you over to Dr. Gardener who will explain to you in greater detail about what will happen in the coming months." Cristina explained.

"Thank you Dr. Yang."

Dr. Gardener started to talk but Cristina couldn't concentrate. She had so many things on her mind. Where is Meredith? She had thought she would eventually show up, but she was still absent. And there was him. She looked across the table at him, he was obviously trying to avoid her eyes. She just hoped they could at least be friends. He was her family no matter what happened, he would always be her family.

All of a sudden everyone was clapping for Dr. Gardener.

"Thank you Dr. Gardener. Now if you have any questions you can ask me after the meeting. But first I have a question, where is Dr. Grey?" She had to know where Mere was, she was starting to get worried.

Everyone went silent and broke eye contact.

"Hello where is she? Guys what is happening? WHERE IS MEREDITH?"

"Yang you should sit down, this will be hard to hear."


	4. Chapter 4

_Meredith's room_

"Meredith? Meredith? Do you know who I am?" Cristina yelled trying to see if her best friend was still in there.

"Cristina! There you are! Where have you been? Derek is driving me insane! He keeps speeding and then ending up in jail and I have to go bail him out. I don't know what to do!"

She couldn't believe her eyes….her person, her best friend was gone.

"Meredith….Derek is dead, he died."

"What are you talking about I just saw him a few hours ago! Hey, do you know why I'm in a hospital bed? Did I get hurt or something?"

"Yeah no you have stay here. Okay? You got to do this for me. You're my person you can't die okay?"

"Okay. What is problem? You're acting really weird!"

"Sorry, I'm just tired you know from being a resident and all. Move over"

As Meredith moved over, Cristina climbed into the bed and hugged Meredith. As she sat there Owen opened the door.

"Cristina can I talk to you please? It's important" Owen pleaded. He had to explain. She had stormed out of the room after they had told her and he didn't have a chance to explain.

"Owen please go away. I don't want to talk to you."

"What's going on Cristina? What did he do?"

"Please Cristina just hear me out!"

"OWEN GO AWAY!" Cristina was done with him. She still couldn't believe he hadn't told her. He hadn't had the decency to call her and tell her that her best friend was dying.

"Cristina just go talk to him. He's your husband! You have to talk to him!"

"Okay outside. Owen now!" Cristina stormed out of the room.

"What the hell do you want with me? Just leave me the hell the alone. Okay? It's obvious you don't care about me anymore and you know what I don't care because I don't need you. My life is amazing without you. But the fact that you didn't tell me that my best friend, my person has Alzheimer's and is going to die very soon, is unacceptable. So I have nothing else to tell you. I love you and I will always love you but I am done with you." She would not forgive him for this. Not today.

"Wait, Dr. Yang! It wasn't Owen's fault, it was mine. I am her main doctor and I was the one who decided not to tell you. I am sorry for that." Amelia knew she had to explain. She wouldn't let Owen take the blame.

"Amelia, please just go. I'm handling this okay?" Owen took her hand and tried to guide her toward the elevator.

"You're sorry? You're sorry? Well that's great, everything is okay now! Now that you've said sorry everything will be okay. You know I won't get to help my friend through an incurable disease, I won't get to spend any time with my friend before she stopped being herself because you decided to take it upon yourself to decide who should know about Meredith's condition. It is not okay! What about Zola, Bailey and Ellis who is taking care of them? Because I'm pretty sure I am still listed as a guardian!"

"We…Amelia and I are taking care of the kids. Amelia is their legal guardian." Owen said quietly.

She looked down at Amelia's hand, she had on an engagement ring and she was holding Owen's hand. It all made sense now.

"Oh that's just great! Really happy for you guys and now you get the family you always wanted. The one that tore us apart. So happy for you even though it means that my friend is going to die for it! Take care now Owen, take care now!" She stormed out. She had to hide, she had to get away. The first room she could find was a supply closet. Cristina shut the door and went to back of the room. She couldn't keep it in any longer. The tears started to flow and she couldn't stop it. Her sobs grew louder and louder.

As she continued to cry in the dark, the door opened. Callie walked in looking down at a chart.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know—wait Cristina is that you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah Callie. I'm fine don't worry about it," she said wiping away her tears.

"Cristina, I lived with you for 2 years, I know when you're lying to me. What's going on? Is it Meredith?"

She had to tell someone. She had to say what she had been feeling for the past 8 years.

"My job is amazing. I love my job. Every day I wake up and I still can't believe that I am running a high tech hospital and that I get to go to work every day and print human hearts. I mean it is incredible and I absolutely the work I am doing. But you know when I got there I had this feeling. I felt like there was part of me that was missing and I thought that it must just be me missing Seattle and that it would pass. I kept telling myself that it would pass for eight years. But it never did. You know I always thought that if I just had my dream job, I would be fine. I would have all I need but there is still something missing. The two people I consider my family are Meredith and Owen. And now, one of them is sick and doesn't remember her kids or her life from the past 10 years. She's going to die and I didn't get the chance to say good bye to the real Meredith, to the person I called my best friend. And the other person who I call my family, is now getting married and he now has a family with Mere's kids. He is the love of my life! Being without him and letting him go is the hardest thing I have ever done. So now what am I supposed to do? I will never another person like Meredith, I will never fall in love with anyone else. I am all alone and I don't know what I am supposed to do."

"Cristina, you are not alone. You have me and everyone else at this hospital. Meredith didn't want to tell you because she didn't want you to come rushing to her side because when she was diagnosed it wasn't a problem. But Amelia should have told you but she didn't think she had to and she didn't know how close you guys were. I also think she didn't want you to come back and take Owen. We all know that no matter how much he pretends to be over you, he isn't. You are the love of his life and he may seem happy with Amelia but as long as you still exist he will never be completely whole. So you need to snap out of this. You are Cristina Yang, a bad ass cardio thoracic surgeon, who saves people with ground breaking surgeries and who freaking runs her own research institute. So you are going to stop crying and go out there and start getting ready to run 6 more hospitals!" Callie knew she needed some tough love.

"You're right. I am bad ass and I am not gonna let Owen and his stupid fiancée ruin that!"


	5. Chapter 5

It was 12am and Owen still couldn't sleep. He lay in bed beside Amelia thinking about her. He still couldn't get over the look on her face when she found out about Meredith and when she found out about Amelia and him. She was never going to forgive him. Hell, he would never forgive himself for this. Meredith was Cristina soulmate, she trusted her with her life and he hadn't even thought about her feelings long enough to think about telling Cristina. He was selfish.

"Owen, are you okay?" Amelia interrupted his thoughts by wrapping her arms around him.

He couldn't do this right now. He was still not happy with the fact that she hadn't told Cristina. He stood up abruptly and walked to the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind. I'm gonna take a shower."

"Ooh… I'll come with you!"  
"No Amelia. Just go back to sleep. I'm fine."

Just as he was about to get in the shower, he heard Ellis walk into the room.

"Uncle Owen? Aunt Amelia? I can't sleep. I had a bad dream."

"Ellis c'mon. I'll come lie with you." Owen said taking her hand. "Amelia I got this go back to bed." He said seeing her small shadow at the doorframe.

"Okay call me if you need anything."

As he lay there with Ellis, he thought about all these kids had already been through. Their dad had died 7 years ago and Ellis never even got the chance to meet him. Then, their mother got sick and she almost never recognized them. These kids were so strong. Just like their mother, their aunt Amelia and their aunt Cristina.

"Hey so your Aunt Cristina is moving back here and I bet she would love to meet you."

"Yeah! I used to always video chat with her and mommy. She's so funny and pretty. Don't you think she's pretty?"

"Yes…. Cristina is very beautiful. She's also funny and smart. She is a great doctor. Zola and Bailey know. They knew her when she lived here. She's your godmother."

"Wow. Sounds like someone has a crush on Aunt Cristina! Owen and Cristina sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-"

"Okay time for bed. No more being silly!" Owen said as he chuckled to himself. If only Ellis knew about his "crush" on Cristina.

 _Joe's Bar_

Cristina sat at the bar determined to forget this day by drinking way too much tequila and dancing on a table. She so wished she had her person here to make sure she didn't do anything too stupid. She had missed Meredith so much it wasn't even funny. She was the only person who completely understood her, who completely got her. She had already had 4 shots of tequila and was starting to get a little tipsy when she saw Alex, Callie and another guy walk in to the Bar.

"TORRES! EVIL SPAWN! NEW GUY! YOU HERE TO GET DRUNK AND FORGET ABOUT THIS CRAPPY DAY WITH ME?" Cristina yelled across the bar.

"Well I see you've started without us Yang. So, Cristina I want to introduce you to my boyfriend Shawn. He's an oncologist." Callie said pointing to the tall guy standing beside her.

"Wow Callie so I see you've decided to take a break from women? It's nice to meet you Shawn!"

"You too. I've read your research and it's amazing!" Shawn chuckled.

"Well thank you Shawn! Glad that someone appreciates me and my work!"

"That bad of a day eh Yang?" Karev said as he ordered a beer.

"No evil spawn it was great! I found out that my best friend has an incurable condition that no one felt I needed to be aware of. And then I found out that my ex-husband is getting married to Derek's former drug addict sister who is also the one who somehow forgot to mention Meredith's condition. Oh and they got Mere's kids so now they're a big happy family but yeah I'm great!"

"Okay well let's keep drinking then! You need it Yang!" Alex said lifting up his drink.

After a few more drinks, Cristina was hammered.

"GUYS! I have an idea. Let's go steal Mere from the hospital! She can drinking with us. I mean she thinks she's still a resident and she loved to drink when she was a resident!"

"No Yang! Maybe next time? I think you're drunk maybe you should go to your hotel…."

"No I'm fine Callie. Don't worry! You know what I think I'm gonna call Owen and apologize for yelling at him. It's the right thing to do."

"I think that's a bad idea Cristina. You don't want to do that, you're loaded…." Alex said trying to grab Cristina's phone from her hand.

"I'm fine Karev. It'll just take a sec!"

She dialed his number and she put the phone up to her ear. After a few rings, it went to voicemail. Crap he must have his phone turned off.

" _You've reached Dr. Owen Hunt. I am unavailable at the moment, so please your name and number and I will get back to you as soon as I can."_

"Hey Owen! So I just wanted to say I am sooooo sorry for yelling at you today. I mean it's not your fault that your dumb fiancée decided not to tell me about Mere. I am so happy for you that you finally got the family you wanted and that your life is super-duper perfect and that you don't need me anymore. I mean my life is awesome too and you know I NEVER think about you ever. You NEVER make me cry when I look at the picture of us on our wedding day on my desk or when I think about how much I love you. So have a nice life Owen Hunt!" Cristina knew she would regret this tomorrow but she didn't care. She hung up the phone and put her head down on the bar.

"Okay I think it's time for you to go back to your hotel room before you do anything more stupid than what you just did. But I really don't know if you could top what you just did!" Alex said as he lifted her off the bar table.

"Okay let's go! Bye Callie Torres and Callie Torres' oncologist boyfriend!"

~~~~~~~~next day~~~~~~~~~~

Her head was pounding. She still couldn't believe how much she had drank last night. She was definitely regretting that decision. She was dreading this day. She had come up with a proposition to try and save Mere but the only person who could help her was none other than Amelia Shepherd.

"Dr. Shepherd, are you free sometime this afternoon? I was hoping to talk to you about an idea I had." Cristina said approaching Amelia in the CT booth.

"Of course. I'm free right now if that works for you. Hey and I am sorry about the whole Meredith thing. I feel so bad. I should've told you."

"It's okay don't worry about it. So I was hoping that you would continue Derek's clinical trial that he worked on back when I was a resident. I want to find a cure to Alzheimer's and I want to find it now."

"Dr. Yang I so badly wish I could but this hospital doesn't have the funding to start up such a big project. I want to save Mere but we don't have the money…"

"Okay well if you agree to work with me, my research institute would be willing to fund this trial. I know I'm not a neurosurgeon but I am smart, hardworking and I really need to find a cure for this condition."

"Of course Dr. Yang. It would be an honour to work with you. I have heard so much about you from Owen and Meredith and your research is incredible!"

"Fantastic. So I'll start to do some research and we can start working on it tomorrow if you're free!" It was so hard to hate Amelia. She really was nice and smart and pretty. She could see what Owen liked about her.

Suddenly, Webber walked into the room looking slightly frantic.

"Yang! I'm glad I caught you! I was hoping you were free today. Dr. Pierce is doing a Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy procedure on a little girl right now and she was hoping you could assist. Are you in?" Richard asked Cristina, He was still so proud of his former student and all she had accomplished.

"Yes of course Dr. Webber. I'll be there!" She was so grateful. Even if she was just assisting, she needed to get blood on her hands, she needed to feel a heart.

As she walked into the scrub room she saw Meredith's tan half-sister starting to scrub in.

"Hello Dr. Pierce. It's been a long time. So tell me about the patient."

"Yes of course Dr. Yang. She's 10 and she has a severe blockage which is very weird especially at her age. I mean this is the first time I've done this surgery on someone under 50."

"Yeah it's strange but it might be genetic. Have you checked her parents for symptoms?"

"Yeah. They were totally fine. Oh well let's just try and fix it."

"Sounds good to me. Let's go!"

They finished scrubbing in and got to work.

"So, I hear that you are yet another one of Meredith's half-sisters? Her family is so messed up..."

"Haha yeah! It's really weird. I mean I didn't know I had a sister until I was a grown woman which feels really strange. But she's amazing!"

"Yeah Mere's pretty great. Ten-Blade Bohkee! We grew up together and I still can't believe what's going on with her. I mean she has always been there for me. She was there for me when I was left at the altar, when I got married, when I moved, when I got divorced…"

"Yeah Meredith told me all about you and your incredible skill….and Owen."

"Great! Yet another person who knows about my horrific love life….."

"No! Don't worry about it. But it must be hard for you with Owen being engaged to someone else."

"It's not the easiest thing in the world. But I'm just happy he's found someone who makes him happy, who can give him what I couldn't. Suction please!"

All of a sudden, a low voice boomed over the intercom.

"Um…..Dr. Yang, Dr. Shepherd was hoping you could meet with her now she has an idea for your trial." It was Owen. Crap. He had heard everything she had just said.

"Thank you Dr. Hunt. Are you good here Dr. Pierce? Can I scrub out?"

"Yes of course I can close. Go ahead."

As she entered the scrub room, Owen walked in quietly.

"Cristina… can we talk? I got your message and I just wanted to say that—

"Owen I can't right now, I have to meet Amelia. And I was drunk, that message meant nothing just ignore it!" She walked out of the room. She couldn't keep looking at him or she would burst into tears. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Cristina wait!" Owen called behind her.

She kept walking. She had to keep going.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay so I'm thinking that if I can take Derek's previous work on an Alzheimer's cure and tweak it slightly we can actually find a cure for this condition!" Amelia said excitedly. She was so happy that Cristina had given her the money and resources to cure the condition that was ruining her sister-in-law's life. This research was gonna change her life and career.

"Great. So what are you changing? Give me details," Cristina said. This research had to happen and it had to happen fast. Meredith didn't have much time until her brain would turn into complete mush.

"I want to change the way he did it. Instead of using some placebo and some real cocktail, I want to change it so that the patient will get one of two cocktails I custom make. I think I have an idea for what I need to add to the cocktail Derek created, but I also think there is another mix of drugs we can try to cure Alzheimer's."

"Sounds great. So I read all the research and I think Derek was really close to a breakthrough before Meredith tampered with the evidence…"

"You already read all that research? In what, two hours?"

"Yes? Why?"

"Wow. You really are as smart and hard core as people say. I mean you should here how people here talk about you. You amaze them and they love you, Callie, Bailey, Alex, Owen... So listen I wanted to talk to you."

Cristina knew what was coming. She had been dreading this conversation.

"I love Owen. Like a lot. I mean. He's smart, funny, sweet…hot and he wants all the same things I want. He makes me really happy. I mean he's almost perfect. I mean you know!"

Cristina sat there smiling. Of course she knew. Owen was the best and worst thing that had ever happened to her. He had made her become more human, he made her feel.

"Yeah, he is pretty great. Isn't he?"

"And I say almost perfect because there is one thing that is a problem. It's you. No matter how much he pretends he's over you, he's not. And I mean I don't blame him. You're gorgeous and funny and you freaking run a hospital. Any time some says your name, his face lights up. Anytime anyone asks him how you're doing, he gets this look on his face. This look that is mixture of sadness at the fact that you're gone but also a look of immense pride because he is so proud of how much you've achieved. I know he loves me but you will always have a bigger part of his heart. Unless…. You tell him that you're over him and you don't love him anymore. I know this is a lot to ask and we aren't that close but I do love him and I want to be with him. So please? I know you probably don't realize the effect you have on him and you might think I'm crazy but it would really mean a lot if you could do this for me." Amelia finished, slumping back in her chair. She felt like a horrible person.

"Amelia I can tell that Owen obviously really cares for you and you are exactly what he wants. So, I don't really think I have to do this but I will for you and Owen. It's the least I can do what with you helping me cure Mere. Also, I let Owen go so he could find someone like you. Someone who wants kids and a family. So I'll talk to him tonight." She sat there staring at the woman who would give Owen everything he wanted. She was happy he had found someone like Amelia but she also was somewhat disappointed. A part of her had always thought that Owen would end up realizing he didn't want to be with anyone other than her.

"Thank you so much Cristina. It means a lot!" Amelia walked up and started to walk towards Cristina with her arms extended.

"No I don't hug. Let's just get back to work Amelia," Cristina said turning to look at the scans avoiding Amelia's extended arms.

"Haha Okay sounds good," Amelia laughed.

"Hey so I'm no neurosurgeon but wouldn't it be better if instead of dividing the cocktail in half we could just double the dose? That way depending on which side of the brain the virus affects most would get the whole dose and then with the other side we could just put in a second cocktail that will counteract the effects of the drug." Cristina said looking at Amelia expectantly.

"Yes! I didn't even think of that! That way with the first patient we could locate the part of the brain affected and then we would just concentrate our dosage on that specific area with the next patient! Up top Dr. Yang! We might've just found the cure to Alzheimer's!" Amelia said high fiving Cristina.

"Okay well let's get to work and start finding people willing to participate in the trial." Cristina said.

Just as they were about to walk to the research lab, Cristina's pager went off.

 _"Karev, peds floor."_

"Hey sorry Dr. Shepherd. It looks like Alex needs me for something. Are you good to go to the lab by yourself? I'll hopefully meet you there in a few minutes," Cristina asked not wanting to give up a potential surgery with Alex.

"Yeah go ahead. Just page me when you figure out how long you'll be."

"Okay great."

 _Peds floor_

Cristina walked up to Alex's body hovering over a chart at the nurses' station. Cristina poked him in the ribs, bringing him out of his own world.

"Ow!"

"This better be good Evil Spawn. I'm in the midst of curing Alzheimer's!" She said reminding him how much better she was then him.

"Wow you working with your ex-husband's new fiancée? That must be fun. Sucks to be you Yang." Alex said starting to walk down the hall.

Cristina quickly followed beside him trying to steal the chart he was looking at.

"You're just jealous because I have two ground-breaking trials and you have none. It's fine. She's actually okay other than when she tried to hug me…. So what was so important that you had to take me away from my very important work?" Cristina said finally snatching the chart out of Alex's hand.

"16 year old girl that fell off a Ferris wheel. She has a bunch of broken bones and when she fell, her heart was punctured by a dirty rod that was on the ground." Alex said as they approached the girl's room.

"Ouch. I guess that teaches you not to stand up on a Ferris wheel."

"Here are scans" Alex said handing Cristina the black sheet with the girl's scans.

"Okay. We're going to have to operate as soon as possible. I'm actually surprised this girl is still alive." Cristina said as they were about to enter the room. As they entered, Cristina saw a small blonde girl lying in the bed with what looked like 50 broken bones. Beside her, stood Jo, Alex's fiancée in dark blue scrubs and her long hair loosely pulled back.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Yang. You have serious heart problems that we need to fix right away. So we're going to rush you to surgery right away. Do you have any questions for me before we go?" Cristina said not wanting to waste any time.

"No. Just please fix me. I haven't even graduated high school yet. I haven't even had a real boyfriend. I can't die!"

"Okay I'm gonna do the best I can. Karev call down and tell them we're bringing this girl to surgery now," Cristina said as she started to get ready to transport the patient.

"Wait Cristina. We have to wait for Hunt. He's helping Jo repair the broken bones."

"Jo? She's just a resident. Why would she be repairing the bones?"

"Actually Dr. Yang, it's been eight years. I'm an ortho attending now," Jo said laughing at Cristina's ignorance towards her.

All of a sudden, a flushed Owen ran into the room frantically putting on his scrub cap.

"Sorry I'm late. I was talking to Bailey. Oh Dr. Yang. Do you want me to get April instead?" Owen said just noticing his ex-wife with an irritated look on her face.

"No, Dr. Hunt. Why would I want Dr. Kepner instead? You are the best after all. Plus our divorce was amicable and it was 9 years ago. Let's go. This girl needs surgery now."

Chapter 7:


	7. Chapter 7

"Karev, clamp the superior vena cava. I need better visualisation of this puncture," Cristina said as she furiously worked to try and repair the girl's heart.

"Dr. Hunt can you hold the rod in place? I have to stabilize her pelvis before I can screw her knee in place," Jo said working on the girl's left leg.

"So Jo of all the specialties, you chose broken bones? I mean I know you're boyfriend babysits kids for a living so that wouldn't have inspired you but still," Cristina said looking up at her friends fiancée.

"Wow real nice Yang, thanks. But Peds is nothing but hard core," Alex said rolling his eyes.

"Anything that involves wheelie sneaks and stuffed animals is not hard core Evil Spawn. So Jo please explain." Cristina replied.

"I love broken bones! Plus Callie is an amazing teacher!" Jo said trying to defend her specialty.

"Yeah well Cardio is the best. It's the most hard core and you get to do the most complex procedures. You just get to fix broken legs and put steel rods in people. I actually fix hearts and save lives."

"Well, maybe I would have chosen cardio had you not left. I mean Maggie is good and all but she's no Cristina Yang," Jo replied.

"I bet she's great and plus you could've come with me. I mean Shane did."

"If everyone who wanted to follow you had, we would have had almost no surgeons left on staff. Hell we wouldn't have had a chief of surgery anymore. Isn't that right Hunt?" Alex said looking right at Owen.

"Shut up Karev," Owen replied, turning red under his face mask.

"They tried to replace you the best they could Yang but it's hard to replace you," Alex said.

"Dr. Yang is irreplaceable. No matter how hard you try you can't replace her and once you have her you don't want to lose her," Owen said quietly trying to make eye contact with Cristiana.

He wasn't talking about her skills as a doctor anymore and she knew that. Of course he would do this in front of everyone.

"Thank you Dr. Hunt," she replied not knowing what else to say. "Okay Karev securing the patch now don't move."

After a few seconds, she placed the patch perfectly over the puncture and was ready to close.

"Starting to close."

"You're already done with the patch? You know I hate complimenting you because this OR is already crowded with your huge ego, but that is the fastest I have ever seen someone put on a patch properly." Alex said.

"What have I been telling you for the past 15 years Karev? I am amazing. You wish you could be me but you can't!" Cristina sang loving any chance to gloat about how much better she was then Alex.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Yang. Remind me to never say anything nice about you ever again."

"Told you Cristina. You're irreplaceable. It's good to have you back," Owen said smiling under his mask and looking up from the patient's left ankle.

"Well I'm glad I left. It gave me the chance to move on to other things and get over my bad habits. Can you close up Alex? I need to meet Dr. Shepherd in the research lab," Cristina said trying to get away from Owen and his double innuendos.

"Yeah sure. Go cure Alzheimer's!"

She quickly removed her mask and gown and walked swiftly through the doors to the scrub room. He needed to stop. She had to talk to him. He needed to stop. As she started to wash her hands, the OR room doors opened. Owen walked in staring at her.

"Cristina….."

"Owen please stop."

"I just want to talk, can't we just talk?" He had to apologize.

"No. Just leave me alone Owen. What we had was great but it's over now. I've moved on," Cristina said as she walked out of the room.

He followed quickly behind her.

"Cristina I will never be over you. I love Amelia but I will never be over you and I know you'll never be over me either so stop pretending."

They had reached the OR board and everyone was there. Callie, Arizona and Maggie stood talking to each while Jackson and April were studying the OR board.

"Owen when are you going to get it? We are done. I have moved on. I don't love you anymore. I actually hate you. I hate you because you didn't tell me that my PERSON had Alzheimer's and now that I've found out you won't leave me alone. Just leave me the hell alone because I can't even look at you anymore, you disgust me. So go have your happy family with Amelia because I don't want you."

Everyone stood there silently. Callie looked as though she was going to slap Cristina. Owen stood there with tears in his eyes and he looked sadder than she had ever seen him.

"Good bye Owen." She turned and walked away. As she walked away she felt tears silently rolling down her cheeks. This was the worst thing she had ever done. But it had to be done. She had to let him be happy with someone else.


	8. Chapter 8

Owen stood at the ER charting station mindlessly looking at a chart. He was still replaying her whole speech in front of the OR board in his mind. She hated him. She didn't love him anymore. He had never been in more pain than he was feeling right now. It felt like she had ripped his heart right out of his chest and stomped on it. He could feel the darkness returning but he didn't care. As he stood there, April silently stood with Jackson in the corner looking at him.

"I have to talk to him. Look at him. We might have to put him on suicide watch," April said to Jackson worried about her friend.

"C'mon April he's fine. I mean he loves Amelia. He said he's over Yang," Jackson replied.

"Wow you are such a guy," April said rolling her eyes. "He's obviously not over Cristina. She's the love of his life! I'm going in Jackson. Wish me luck." April said turning to Jackson.

"You don't need it. You're a badass trauma surgeon former soldier who is eight months pregnant. I love you," Jackson replied taking her chin and pressing his lips to hers.

"Love you too. I'll see you at home?"

She slowly walked over to the charting station not wanting to have this awkward conversation.

"How are you Hunt?" she said quietly.

"I'm fine Kepner," he sighed. He knew that people would speak to him like this. As if he was a puppy who had just been kicked. He was fine. He had survived the war.

"Okay then, so have you and Amelia set a date for the wedding yet?" Oh crap. How could she be so dumb? He is upset over his ex and she brought up his current fiancée. Pregnancy was making her stupid.

"Nope. We don't have a date yet," he replied curtly not wanting to talk about Amelia or their wedding that may or may not happen.

"Owen you look super depressed. Do you want to talk about what happened with Cristina? I was there and I think that—"

"No I don't. I'm fine okay? I've moved on with Amelia and I'm happy and she made it pretty clear that she's moved on too. So let's drop it. I want to talk about the head ER doctor opening we have. Because we really need to fill that spot. Our ER doctors are swamped and normally one of them would interview the candidates but with them being so busy I told them one of us would do it."

"Okay well I can start interviews on Tuesday. So I'll go notify the applicants," April replied. She tried but he didn't want to talk about it. When he was like this, it was always best when she just let him be.

"Are you sure? You should be at home resting. You're eight months pregnant April."

"I'll be fine. I am a solider remember?" she replied.

"Of course April. Thanks! Okay I'm just gonna run to the research library. I have a patient with a condition I'm having trouble diagnosing. I'm gonna see if I can find something in the research library." he said walking away from the charting station.

 _Research library_

"Okay so we have a few people lined up for the trial. We can start interviewing some on Friday and hopefully get them into the OR on Monday. I have started to figure out the cocktail and I think this might actually work!" Amelia said to Cristina who had just finished her surgery. They sat at a table in the research lab looking at the list of trial participants.

"Fantastic! I have a meeting with the board to start organizing the training schedule at 12 on Friday but it shouldn't take too long. I should be able to help you with most of the interviews. Maybe ask a resident to assist you until I'm done?" Cristina replied.

"Yeah sure. So um I was wondering…Have you had the chance to uh talk to-"

"Don't worry. I already did it after our surgery. He's all yours," Cristina mumbled still feeling guilty for what she had said to him. She had taken it little too far but if she hadn't he wouldn't have stopped.

"Thank you Cristina. Okay well let me show you what I was thinking for the cocktail." Amelia said getting up to walk out the door.

Standing behind the door not making any sound, was Owen. Not believing what he had just heard. She had done it for Amelia.


	9. Chapter 9

"Time of death, 4:35," Cristina said as she stood over their fourth clinical trial patient in the OR. Amelia and Cristina had not yet saved a patient. All of their patients had died on the table.

"I don't what I need to adjust! I feel like we're so close but I can't figure out that one little tweak we have to make for it to work," Amelia said angrily ripping off her scrub cap in the scrub room.

"Okay let's just think about this. There must be something we're not seeing. Maybe if we do a biopsy on the brain and see if we can identify what needs to be modified," Cristina replied. She was not ready to give up yet. When Meredith and Derek did their first clinical trial, it took 13 tries to find the right virus.

"Okay, well let's go tell the family and let them see him and then we can ask their permission to do the autopsy," Amelia said walking out of the scrub room. As they walked down the hall talking about the patient, Owen turned the corner.

"Oh um hi ladies. How's the trial going?" Owen asked feeling really awkward. He didn't know who he was madder at; Amelia for asking Cristina to lie and hurt him or Cristina for agreeing.

"Um it's fine Owen thanks. We have to go. I'll see you at home?" Amelia replied not wanting to stay here any longer.

"Yeah sounds good. Bye Dr. Shepherd…..Dr. Yang I guess I'll see you at training later today?"

Oh crap. She had forgotten about training. She had scheduled for half of the department heads to learn about her research.

"Yeah see you then. Goodbye Dr. Hunt," Cristina replied curtly.

 _Morgue_

"Okay let's just get this over with. I hate the morgue," Cristina said staring at all the cadavers lying on tables and shelves around them.

"Agreed. Can you hand me the scalpel please?" Amelia replied.

"You know the last time I was here, I was in my second year of residency and my ex-fiancee, Dr. Burke had just won a Harper Avery. The only reason he won was because of me and he didn't even mention me in his acceptance speech. I was so mad that I came down here to do work for Dr. Hahn and I actually kept singing "Like A Virgin" by Madonna. Meredith had to come down and tell me to stop singing," Cristina explained chuckling over her old memories with Meredith. "I miss her so much."

Amelia looked up at Cristina and a wave guilt hit her. She felt so bad for not telling Cristina about Meredith when she was first diagnosed. She was the one person who made Meredith laugh after Derek died. She would video chat her almost every day. Amelia had obviously let her jealousy get in the way of her decision to not tell Cristina.

"You know I am so sorry I didn't tell you. It was a really a jerk move. You were obviously her best friend and I ignored that."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it."

"So you sure you'll be okay for training? What with Owen doing it too—"

"Amelia I'll be fine. I mean I am going to have to see him every day for the next few years at least, so I might as well get used to it."

"Okay just making sure. Oh look Cristina! I think I found the problem!" Amelia replied looking at the frontal lobe.

"Oh I see what you mean. Do you know what you need to change now?" Cristina asked hopeful.

"Yes! I know exactly how to adjust it now!"

"Okay go fix it. I have to go to training but page me when you're done. Our next trial patient is scheduled for tonight at 7," Cristina said, walking out of the morgue.

She went upstairs to an On-call room. She had to change into nice clothing for her presentation and training. Cristina put on a black, sleek dress and red heels. She then put her hair up and put on her lab coat. It was time to spend two hours in the same room as Owen. Great. She walked into the lab where a bunch of department heads were sitting at the tables. She could see Maggie, Arizona, Callie and of course Owen.

"Okay everybody let's get started. My name is Dr. Yang for those of you who don't know me but looking around it seems I know almost all of you. So you are probably all wondering why doctors from Ortho and Trauma need to know about CT research and surgery but I'll tell you why. This project attracts a lot of patients and it is a lot of work. This place is also the headquarters for our American branch, meaning that we are controlling five other hospitals. That being said, this cardio department is not big enough to do it all by themselves. So we will be asking people from other departments to help occasionally. You will be helping with things like answering questions our other hospitals have, assisting our surgeons on procedures and sometimes helping in the lab, printing the hearts. So let's get started!" Cristina explained. For the next two hours, she explained all her research and demonstrated how to work the printers and how to assist on conduit surgeries. She successfully managed to dodge Owen and his gaze the entire length of the presentation. As she walked out, her pager went off.

" _Dr. Shepherd, OR 2"_

 _Conference room_

April sat in the conference room bored out of her mind. She had spent the entire day interviewing the ER doctor applicants. She wanted nothing more than to be operating but she was stuck listening to boring doctors brag about themselves. She had one last applicant before she was done. He had the most impressive resume. After the interview she decided that he was the one. She shook his and told him he got job.

"Okay well I'm pretty sure our Head of Trauma surgery is done with training if you want to meet him," April explained.

"Sounds good. Let's go!" He replied eagerly.

 _OR 2_

"Okay Yang. Ready?" Amelia said handing her the syringe.

"Yep let's do this."

"On my count. One, two three, go!" They both injected the syringe on their side of the brain and released the cocktail into the brain. They quickly turned to check the monitor. Vitals were stable.

"Well that's a start! The patient didn't die on the table. Let's close up and bring him to recovery. Let's hope he wakes up cured!" Amelia said excitedly. She might have just cured Alzheimer's…..

~~~~~~~2 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mr. Drew? Are you awake?" Amelia said cautiously standing next to Cristina looking at their trial patient.

"Yes. Where am I? Where are my wife and kids?" he replied looking scared and confused.

His wife came from the back of the room crying. She took his hand.

"He never remembers me or the kids. You did it! Thank you!" Mrs. Drew sobbed.

"You are very welcome Mrs. Drew. You are aware that you are the first person to ever be cured of Alzheimer's? We will let you be with your wife we will be back to check on you tomorrow morning." Amelia said walking out of the room.

When they got halfway down the hall, Cristina turned to Amelia.

"You do realize we just cured Alzheimer's right?" She said excitedly.

They both looked at each other and then started jumping up and down and dancing.

"Yes we did! What do I hear? That's right! Harper Averys with our names on it! We have to go out and celebrate, let's go to Joe's!" Amelia said.

"Yes! Let's go! But first let me put Mere on the board for tomorrow! We're gonna save her!"

"Yes we are!" Amelia replied smiling. She was going to get her sister back.

 _ER_

Owen stood talking to a patient in a bed. He appeared to only have a sprained ankle. As he stood there, he saw April walking towards him followed by a tall guy with dark hair. That must be the new head ER doctor.

"Dr. Hunt, I'd like you to meet our new head ER doctor. He's from LA," April said cheerily pointing to the tall guy beside her.

Owen walked up and went to shake his hand.

"Hi, It's nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Owen Hunt I'm head of Trauma surgery. It's great to have you aboard," Owen said smiling and shaking his hand.

"Hello, I'm Dr. James Patterson. Does Amelia Shepherd still work here?" he said with a mischievous smile on his face.


End file.
